


Runaway.

by Timitha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Stranger Things AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timitha/pseuds/Timitha
Summary: { Day 5 of the hetalia writers' discord event|Her Kind|: supernatural }Stranger things AU!Ingrid went out to throw the trash when she saw a girl sitting on the side yard, she resembled a ghost in a way, where you can see through her, she was crying.





	Runaway.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Ingrid is Nyo Sweden and Thirteen is Nyo Finland. enjoy.

Ingrid went out to throw the trash when she saw a girl sitting on the side yard, she resembled a ghost in a way, where you can see through her.

She noticed that the girl was crying, her clothes were dirty and she was only wearing one pair of shoes, Ingrid noticed that she wasn't aware that she was standing close to her.

  
“Hello?” Ingrid asked. The ghost looked at her and immediately went invisible.

  
“I just saw you.” Ingrid said, she noticed the figure come back. She couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

  
“What are you doing here?” Ingrid asked, the girl flinched.

  
“Oh. I’m sorry.” She lowered her voice. “Are you okay? Should I get someone to take you home?”

  
“Home?” The girl repeated.

  
“Yeah, you want to go home?” Ingrid smiled.

  
“No.” The girl said and went back invisible.

  
“I know you’re here.” She said. “Whats wrong? Did someone hurt you back home?”

  
The girl let herself be visible, she looked up at Ingrid. “Hurt.”

  
“You’re hurt.” Ingrid said. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

  
the girl didn’t move as Ingrid got closer to her, until she reached her.

  
Ingrid sat next to her on the grass. The girl gave her a ripped piece of a newspaper, she took a look at the paper.

  
_MISSING CHILD! Last seen in her parents front yard on February 1st 2004._ Was written on the newspaper ad, with a picture of a toddler and next to it was an age progressed image, with a contact number written on the bottom.

  
“Are you the missing girl?” Ingrid asked. The girl nodded.

  
“Then why don’t you go to the police?” She asked. The girl shook her head. “Is the police after you?” She asked again, the girl nodded.

  
“Well, what are you going to do?” Ingrid said. “You can’t stay outside like this! Your clothes aren’t enough to protect you from the cold weather.” Ingrid said. The girl said nothing.

  
“You can stay with me for the meantime.” Ingrid told the the girl. “But first you have to tell me, what’s your name?”

  
“Name?” The girl repeated. “Yes, your name.” Ingrid said.

  
“Thirteen.” She said.

  
“That’s an unusual name.” Ingrid held her hand, lifting her up. “But nice to meet you, Thirteen, you can tell me more about yourself when we go inside.”

* * *

  
“So you ran away? From the bad men?” Ingrid asked. Thirteen nodded.

"But who are the bad men?" She asked. "Bad." was all thirteen said.

  
Ingrid set up the sleeping bag for her to sleep in. “Here you go. But you’re going to have to leave by tomorrow, also, my parents don’t know you’re here, so don’t go outside this room, I’ll leave you some food in the morning to eat.”

  
“Parents?” Thirteen asked.

  
“Yes, mom and dad?”

  
“Mom and dad?”

  
“Oh.” Ingrid didn’t say anything.

  
Thirteen tried to go inside the sleeping bag.

  
“I’ll help.” Ingrid smiled at her. “Here, get your feet in first.”

  
Thirteen did as Ingrid said and got into the sleeping bag. “Comfy?” Ingrid smiled.

  
Ingrid went in her bed, she took a final look at Thirteen, who was already closing her eyes. She never had someone sleep with her in the same room.

  
But Ingrid was surprisingly calm about having someone who she met only recently in a strange way, but she felt calm about her.

  
“Can you turn invisible on command?” Ingrid asked.

  
Thirteen nodded.

  
“Can you show me? How you do it?” She asked again.

  
Thirteen smiled at her then sat up, she slowly started to lose visibility until she was completely invisible.

  
“Wow.” Ingrid said. “How did you learn to do that?”

  
Thirteen shrugged, then laid back down.

  
“You look really sleepy, I guess we can talk in the morning.” Ingrid smiled. “Good night, Thirteen.”

 


End file.
